


La La Love

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trans Male Character, casual transness, excessive use of commas, supervillians can be genderqueer too, the supervillian using they/them is canon, trans!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Jisung and Jaemin take down Dream Crusher, and confess their feelings for each other in the process
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	La La Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conclusions (introductions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductions/gifts).



> yes this is for lucy,,, i read smack! and got hella inspired at like 11 pm at night,,, this took awhile to find time for but i'm glad i wrote it and to lucy: i really hope you like it because you've never read my writing before and apparently it's different
> 
> thanks again to my beta, brooke ilysm

Jisung Park is your normal, everyday high school teenager-- if your normal all-American teen is a crime-fighting, Asian-American immigrant. From a young age, Jisung had always been strangely stretchy and almost never got injured. Years later, Jisung realized what his abilities were: superpowers. Jisung has the ability to stretch his body out like elastic. 

In high school, Jisung learned to control his powers and started to use them to help people. At first it was small things like getting cats out of trees, etc. Flash forward again to college and Jisung is a whole new person. Freshman year he came out with the full support of both parents, and managed to move out of his dorm room (because his college was making him share with a girl and that’s transphobic). 

In Jisung’s hunt for a roommate he meets Jaemin, a junior who’s arguably a hot mess, but they share something in common that makes it easier for Jisung to deal with Jaemin: Jaemin also has super powers. Jisung discovered Jaemin’s powers when they were cooking dinner for the first time together when Jaemin just straight up grabbed the pan from the oven without gloves.

Jisung had stared, his mouth wide open at a confused Jaemin, who then set the pan down and pretended that he was injured by very fakely saying, “I have been burned.” Jisung replied by stretching his arm down to get a hot pad to pick up their dinner the correct way. Safe to say, that gave Jaemin quite a shock.

Ever since then Jisung and Jaemin have been a team of crime fighters. They both have powers, so why not help people together? Jaemin loved the idea and got overly into it, which meant superhero costumes and secret identities. Jisung thought it was a little ridiculous, but honestly found it endearing so he put up with it.

While constructing the second version of their super suits because Jisung’s no longer fit quite right (top surgery will do that to you), Donghyuck, Jaemin’s close friend, had burst into their apartment, seen what they were doing and put two and two together pretty fast.

Donghyuck had insisted on joining their team because “Jaemin, I love you, but you’re an idiot and will get both of you killed.” Jisung would have protested how he’s actually very unlikely to die because in the worst case scenario he can turn into a puddle and hide, but Donghyuck made some valid points. He’s good with computers, sneaky, and it  _ would _ be helpful to have someone around to help guide them on missions, especially now that they are actually facing off against super villains.

Enter: Dream Crusher. Now, what Dream Crusher does isn’t entirely evil. They mainly commit crimes that hurt no one but the government, like stealing an ATM machine, piracy and counterfeiting. But there’s a bigger reason that Dream Crusher has a dark mark on the city-- they are experts in grand larceny. Aka, stealing.

Dream Crusher made Jisung and Jaemin feel the need to step up their game a bit, mainly by finally getting some training in martial arts. Jisung picked up taekwondo easily while Jaemin struggled a bit more, but Jaemin put in the hours and would always let Jisung use him as a punching bag for practice.

Jaemin always put Jisung before everything else, it’s one of the reasons Jisung fell head over heels with him. Being a constant in Jisung’s life, Jaemin had simply become a part of Jisung in some ways. They live together so their schedules are in almost perfect sync, and Jaemin is careful to give Jisung some space when he needs it. Honestly, Jaemin is the sweetest guy Jisung could ever ask for.

The only problem is he isn’t the only one who feels that way. Donghyuck isn’t a constant, but rather a fun surprise. He’s always in their ear for missions, giving out directions and advice that has probably saved Jisung’s life more than once. Sometimes Jisung will come home and find Donghyuck chilling on his sofa, eating his cereal and that’s just normal.

If Jisung were to pick one fault with Jaemin it would be that sometimes he’s whiny about things, and Jisung is too nice to tell him to shut up (even if Jaemin should totally shut up because he’s being annoying). And if Jisung were to pick his favorite thing about Donghyuck it would be that he has no such qualms about being nice to Jaemin and will routinely tell Jaemin to, ‘shut the fuck up.’ Jaemin never got too offended and would pout at Donghyuck until he started laughing.

And that’s the way things were. Until last month that is. Maybe Jisung is just oblivious or was in denial, but last month Donghyuck had confessed to Jaemin. Jisung had been in the next room while Jaemin and Donghyuck talked on the couch. The line that stuck out to Jisung the most was, ‘I’m not a coward and you’re stuck with me anyway, so why not shoot my shot?’ Jisung wishes he could have been less of a coward sooner. So, he’s been trying to get over his feelings for Jaemin. Which is difficult because Jaemin likes to be the sweetest person ever, especially when Jisung is feeling dysphoric. One time, Jaemin made a fucking powerpoint about why Jisung is the greatest man to ever live.

Jisung was crying by the end of it, and he knew from that point forward Jaemin had his heart. Trying to snatch back his heart had been close to impossible. He’s tried avoiding Jaemin, being colder to him, everything in the book, but Jaemin takes it all in stride.

Flash forward to now, Jisung and Jaemin are facing off against Dream Crusher at an abandoned building. They chased Dream Crusher here from a bank where they were trying to steal an ATM machine. The police were notified thanks to Donghyuck, but they aren’t here yet.

Standing on the roof, Jisung looks at Jaemin through his mask. Jaemin looks ready to pounce on Dream Crusher who’s slowly taking steps backward. Rushing forward, Jaemin knocks Dream Crusher off their balance, and Jisung stretches forward to try and grab one of their arms.

Dream Crusher lands a hard kick to Jaemin’s stomach, sending him tumbling a few feet away. Jisung wraps an arm around Dream Crusher’s waist, heaving them into the air. They grab and scratch at Jisung through his suit and he hisses from the pain, but holds strong.

“Jaemin!” Jisung calls. “Can I get some help here?” Jaemin is up in a second, already healed and Jisung lowers Dream Crusher to the ground, keeping one of his arms wrapped around their waist tightly.

Jaemin grabs Dream Crusher’s wrists so they can’t latch onto Jisung anymore and Jisung uses his other arm to restrain Dream Crusher’s legs to the roof.

“What to we use to tie them down?” Jaemin asks, glancing around the rooftop. Spotting some random rope a few feet away, probably from construction or something, Jaemin runs and grabs it, leaving Jisung’s leg to wrap around Dream Crusher’s arms.

“Let go of me!” Dream Crusher yells.

“Dude,” Jaemin says, holding the rope. “You were stealing and that’s kind of illegal.”

“Kind of?” Jisung asks. “Isn’t that always illegal?”   


“It shouldn’t be,” mutters Dream Crusher and Jisung shoots them a sharp glare. Jaemin wraps the ropes around Dream Crusher, essentially hog tying them because it’s the only type of tying that Jaemin knows how to do. He tries around Jisung’s arms and legs, but Jisung lets himself stretch and slip under the ropes as Jaemin ties Dream Crusher tighter and tighter.

With Dream Crusher tied up for the police, Jaemin grabs Jisung’s hand who flinches at the contact. Jaemin frowns and turns to Jisung.

“Can you parachute us down to the ground?” Jaemin asks. Jisung nods, holding out his hand and his opposite foot to Jaemin. Jaemin smiles, and grabs on. Letting his body stretch out, Jisung tries to prepare himself mentally for Jaemin running them off the roof, but it’s never enough. Every time Jaemin gets overly excited and throws them both over the building like they can’t die or something. Well, Jaemin can’t die, but Jisung certainly can. Making himself a parachute just lowers the chances significantly.

Landing in the alley next to the building, Jaemin breaks Jisung’s fall. Morphing back into a person, Jisung brushes off his knees. Jaemin and him always like to stay until they hear sirens, to make sure that whoever they’ve captured won’t get away.

Jisung pulls off his mask, and leans against the brick wall behind him, trying to catch his breath. Mimicking him, Jaemin pulls off his mask and Jisung gets a good look at how pretty Jaemin is, with his cheeks flushed, dyed blonde hair and blue bangs sticking to his skin in a way that only Jaemin could make look good at all. Jisung is sure that his own pink hair looks like a hot mess, but Jaemin either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

Jaemin steps closer to Jisung, so he’s standing over him and Jisung avoids Jaemin’s eyes. One hand comes up to lightly grab at Jisung’s jaw, and tilts his head up, so he makes eye contact with Jaemin.

“What’s up?” Jaemin asks, voice soft. “You’ve been acting weird ever since me and Donghyuck got together. Did something happen?”

Biting his cheek, Jisung looks away from Jaemin and mumbles, “I think things have changed, I’m feeling left out.” It’s the most honest Jisung has been in weeks, and there’s a weight taken off his chest from finally opening up about it. Jaemin’s hand moves to Jisung’s cheek, cupping lightly.

“Do you want to be apart of this?” Jaemin asks, voice barely above a whisper and all Jisung can do is nod even if he's unsure of exactly what Jaemin means. Then Jaemin is pressing his lips to Jisung’s.

Jisung’s eyes flutter close and one of his hands comes up to wrap around the back of Jaemin’s neck. With another soft press of lips, Jaemin’s tongue darts out to explore Jisung’s mouth. Obliging, Jisung relaxes farther into the kiss, letting Jaemin map out his map as fireworks soar in his heart. They could have been kissing for several minutes or maybe only thirty seconds, but the kiss is broken by Donghyuck’s voice buzzing in their ears.

“Hey, where are you guys? The police got there a few minutes ago, and according to my trackers you guys are still there. So, what’s up?” Donghyuck asks, and all of a sudden Jisung remembers that Jaemin is  _ dating _ Donghyuck. Not him. Jisung shoves Jaemin off him and starts walking out of the alley.

“We’ll be home soon,” Jisung hears Jaemin say into his headset, but Jisung is already pacing back towards their apartment, so he doesn’t hear anything else.

On the walk back, Jisung spares no glances at Jaemin. Jaemin doesn’t attempt to walk by Jisung’s side and Jisung is glad about that. What was Jaemin even thinking, kissing Jisung? He’s already dating Donghyuck. What more could he want?

Donghyuck can sense that there’s something off with both of them as he takes one look up and down them then says, “Alright, what happened?” If there’s one other thing that Jisung has noticed about Jaemin is that he can’t lie to Donghyuck at all, and it’s not because he’s a bad liar either (Jaemin had convinced Jisung they were doing a lowkey birthday for him, but then surprised him with all of their mutual friends, a cake and an extra binder for Jisung since his first one was getting kinda old), it’s just that Donghyuck has a bullshit detector. Not even Jaemin’s older cousin, Jaehyun, could get past it.

“We kissed,” Jaemin says. Neither of them are fully in the door when he says it, shoes are still on, ear pieces still in. Donghyuck is quiet, like he’s thinking it over as Jisung braces for impact.

“Hey, Sungie?” Donghyuck asks, and Jisung is about to get on his knees and beg Donghyuck to forgive him. “Is Jaemin still a shitty kisser? I would think he’s improving but y’know it  _ is _ Jaemin.” Both Jisung and Jaemin are completely dumbfounded, they look at each other then back at Donghyuck.

“Why aren’t you mad?” Jaemin asks, Jisung left utterly confused, staring open-mouthed at Donghyuck.

“Do you want me to be?” Donghyuck counters, crossing his arms as he moves from his spot on the couch, closer to the door. “I see the way Jisung looks at you, Jaemin. I didn’t quite know if it was romantic or not. Now I know and I have no issue if you two want to pursue a romantic relationship.” Donghyuck pauses and swallows, looking away. “I just don’t want to be replaced or left behind, y'know.” 

“Donghyuck,” Jisung replies, finding his voice. “I wouldn’t mind trying with you as well.” Donghyuck smiles and takes the final steps to envelop Jisung in a warm hug.

“Y’all are so cute I’m going to cry,” Jaemin says, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. Donghyuck gives Jaemin the middle finger and Jisung laughs. “See, you flip me off, but here I am with two sexy boyfriends, so I’ve won.”

“I’m leaving you for Jisung,” Donghyuck deadpans, arms still wrapped around Jisung’s waist and Jaemin starts squawking about how that was the exact thing Donghyuck said he didn’t want to happen.

“Hyuckie,” Jaemin whines, pouting.

“Shut up, I’m in my jeelings, aka Jisung feelings,” Donghyuck says, sticking out his tongue at Jaemin.

“Why can’t you be in your jeelings, aka Jisung  _ and _ Jaemin feelings?” Jaemin asks, shyly, taking another step closer to Jisung and Donghyuck.

“I could, but no.” Jaemin pouts, and Jisung slips out of his arms out towards Jaemin, pulling him closer, until he is close enough to wrap his arms around Jisung and Donghyuck’s shoulders.

Jaemin smiles and says, “I love you guys.”

“You didn’t say no homo,” Donghyuck replies.

“Yeah because I’m gay, Donghyuck. You should know this.” Jisung laughs as Jaemin flicks Donghyuck’s ear, who then kicks Jaemin lightly, disrupting the hug.

“This hug is great, but uhhh,” Jisung trails off. “I kinda want to kiss Donghyuck.” Feeling his cheeks heat up, Jisung hides his face in Donghyuck’s neck.

“I like this idea,” Jaemin declares and Donghyuck laughs pulling away from the hug. He takes both of them by the wrist and guides them to the couch and pulls Jisung onto his lap with Jaemin on his left.

“Is this okay?” Donghyuck asks. “Jaemin stop staring.”

“You guys are hot, leave me alone,” Jaemin retorts, resting an elbow on top of the couch and pulling his legs under himself to get more comfortable. Jisung resists the urge to hide his face in Donghyuck’s neck again.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, Sungie,” Donghyuck resassures, hand coming up to stroke Jisung’s cheek lightly, while Jaemin’s hand rubs soothingly along his thigh.

“I mean, I kissed Jaemin, so I want to kiss you too,” Jisung says.

“I’m not one to argue with that,” Donghyuck replies and Jisung takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful Donghyuck is, he’s all tan skin, little moles and soft features. He’s someone Jisung has known for awhile now, but only recently has he felt such love for Donghyuck. Jisung connects their lips lightly and Donghyuck’s hands come to rest at Jisung’s waist.

They only kiss for a few moments, before Donghyuck breaks the kiss and looks at Jaemin who’s staring, mouth open wide. Donghyuck tries to hold a serious face, but can’t and breaks out into laughter.

“Jaemin, can you  _ please _ be normal for like five minutes,” Donghyuck begs, smiling as he speaks which takes all of the bite out of his words.

“You guys are the two most beautiful humans on Earth, how am I supposed to not like it?” Jaemin counters. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and takes one of the hands on Jisung’s waist to grab the back of Jaemin’s neck and pull him in for a kiss. Jaemin melts into it naturally, one hand seeking out Jisung’s as Jisung watches the two. 

This time it’s Jaemin who breaks the kiss and looks to Jisung expectantly. Hesitantly coming forward, Jisung connects their mouths, Jaemin’s tongue finding his instantly and Jisung feels a surge of love and affection rise in his throat. He splits them apart only for a moment to say, “I love you both,” before continuing to kiss Jaemin. The three of them trade kisses until one of them gets tired and all decide to sleep in Jaemin’s bed together because it’s the biggest.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter because i post fic memes sometimes
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carrotyeol)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
